


Everybody Fits

by A_Billion_Sorrys_918



Category: Altar Boyz - Adler/Walker/Del Aguila
Genre: Band, Catholic, Fluff, Gen, baby sheep, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918
Summary: A prequel of Altar Boyz. AKA: Where Abraham first showed the Boyz “Everybody Fits.” Mainly from third person limited from Abraham.
Relationships: Altar Boyz - Relationship





	Everybody Fits

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR MENTIONS OF MURDER IN THE SONG AND REHAB MENTION

Often, Abraham would get nervous performing his material. Some would blame it on his stage fright, which he had since he was a little kid, only around the age of six. His Mom said it was because little boys were just like that, but his stage fright lingered through his teen years, and even now, when he’s performed in front of a few hundred people.

Those feelings grow harder to defeat when he’s singing from his heart. It’s fun raps about the miracles of the wonderful Jesus Christ, but it’s not him. 

He loved writing solos more, because he could take his pain and put it into his songs. It’s more emotional for him, writing about struggles than pure happiness. Even when it isn’t his pain he’s writing about. Writing about death, temptation, oppression and criticisms, all things that he knows enough about to write. But, most of those songs end on a positive note. Acceptance, love, hope. The way he wanted his friends to feel, but also the way he wanted himself to feel. Abraham considers himself modest, but he thinks he’s very good on that level.

For instance, he has been writing this one song for weeks, and thinks it suits his voice very well. It was a song made for himself, and for them, too. They need to hear it just as much as he did.

Abraham’s Mothers always told him to be the hero he never had. This may be a good way to become that hero. A way to help himself and others simultaneously.

His other band mates walked around with pride and confidence. Abraham was always jealous of them. How Matthew walking in the room is the equivalent to spotlights walking the room, especially for Mark, who Abraham admires for being able to be a version of himself, that many others would have a problem with in his shoes. Abraham was jealous of Luke’s ability to unapologetically be showy and often fun. And Juan, well Abraham desired his bravery more than anything else out there. Abraham was always just Abraham. The Jewish one. The songwriter. At least his songs, admittedly, are bops.

If only he had the courage to show them.

“Hey, guys.” Abraham mumbled.

The chatting among the four guys continued, and Abraham remained unnoticed.

“Guys?”

Still, no response. Abraham did nothing but raise his hand, which he did for a minute until Matthew saw him.

“Abe. You know, you can talk whenever you want. Just ask.”

“Yeah. What do you have to say?” Mark asked, clutching the handle bar of his bell.

“I wrote a new song. It’s a solo for me, actually. Is that okay?”

The four boys huddled. Abraham hated to be mean, he was fortunate enough to be here, but he didn’t feel like a part of the group when they huddled and forgot about him. Despite how easy it is for Abraham to be forgotten about.

“Sure, Abe.” Matthew said, going out of the huddle. “We’re excited to hear it.”

“Uh, the song is about life, self acceptance, and love.”

Abraham loved watching the others react to his statement. He could see Juan light up when hearing the life part, Luke’s mouth widened when Abe said self acceptance, and Mark’s eyes went directly towards Matthew during the love part of the statement.

Abraham nervously gave the sheet music to the instrumentalists in the pit, and prepared himself for the worse. Stage fright made his body feel weak but heavy at the same time.

The intro played, and Abraham could already see looks of disapproval from the other boys. He could barely speak, but he could sing.

Somedays, you just can't begin

The disapproving faces of the four person crowd didn’t disappear. Abraham has to walk right through it.

You feel, outside looking in

Abraham was getting into it, and the others could easily be ignored. They’ll hear his song to its fullest potential.

It's like, you're the odd man out

Abraham, regardless, was proud of the song he wrote. Hopefully, the other boys will end up as proud as he is.

“This is the part where we all come back in.”

Let me, help you  
End your doubt

Abraham could see the looks on the other guys change the second he got into it. Time for the choreography he decided on. He’s no Mark, but he’s alright at it.

It doesn't matter  
If you're different and out of place  
It doesn't matter  
If there's acne upon your face

He could already see he was winning over Mark in the front, and maybe even Luke right next to him, his arms around the former.

It doesn't matter  
Take my hand and then   
You will see

Abraham decided to go up towards the audience and actually drag Mark and Luke onto the stage, as they danced sloppily. Maybe, he could get Juan and Matthew on. Eventually.

Everybody fits in God's great

Fam-a-laay

Abraham breathed, and continued to eye the remaining two audience members.

Strangers  
Seem to, stop and stare  
Wonderin'  
Why you're, even there

Even Juan was looking convinced, but Matthew still wasn’t there yet.

Feeling  
So left out and wrong  
I'll show  
You that  
You belong

It’s hard to convince Juan of anything, but he was right there on the stage, also sloppily dancing, even giving a hard high five to the other two onstage.

It doesn't matter  
If you have a gigantic nose  
It doesn't matter  
If you're born with eleven toes  
It doesn't matter  
You can trust and  
Believe in me  
Everybody fits in God's great  
Fam-a-laay

The other boys were singing “It doesn’t matter” along with Abraham. Even Matthew was humming the tune.

“Okay, lower octave because this part is meant for someone else.”

In the family of God you'll learn  
That there is no such thing as others  
All the woman and men on Earth  
Can be your  
Sisters and your brothers  
Sisters and your brothers!

Matthew stood up from his seat to clap, as Abraham led him to the stage.

It doesn't matter  
If you're wrinkled and old and grey  
It doesn't matter  
If you face Mecca when you pray  
It doesn't matter  
Won't you listen and  
Here my plea, everbody fits  
It doesn't matter  
If you're yellow or white or red  
It doesn't matter  
If you're pregnant and you're unwed  
It doesn't matter  
'Cause the truth it can  
Set you free, everbody fits

The stage was absolutely a mess. Abraham may need Mark to choreograph this one. Still, it was fun.

Everybody fits!  
It doesn't matter   
Every murderer on death row  
It doesn't matter  
Every prostitute that you know  
It doesn't matter

If Abe thought the current dancing was messy, he wasn’t emotionally prepared for the disastrous kick line coming after it. None of them were even singing, they were just giggling and doing the kick line. Abraham’s stomach ached from the laughing.

Welcome to the   
Fraternity, everybody fits in God's great  
Fam-a-laay, you and maay  
We fit into the fam-a-lay... yeaaah!

They all clapped for each other and laughed.

“Oh, Matt we need to do this song!” Mark exclaimed.

“Absolutely!” Matthew agreed, as cheering erupted from the others. The only thing that would make it better is baby sheep!

Abraham can arrange that...

***

Later that night, Abraham found notes in his bag. Four.

Abraham,

Thank you, sincerely, for the song. Ever since I lost my parents, I felt I wasn’t like other kids already, just by them not being there. It’s odd, it’s really odd, but I’m glad to know I still fit in God’s great family.

-Juan

Abraham hung that note on his refrigerator, and checked the other three. This next one had tons of spelling errors, but not enough for Abe to care.

Deer Abraham,

What up? Thaks 4 da song. Means alot. Rehab sux. Glad 2 b out. C u 2morrow.

-Luke

Abraham smiled and hung that note on his refrigerator. The next note was cursive. Mark.

Dearest Abraham,

It’s Mark. Your song means a lot to me. You know the story. But, you don’t know the truth. I’m proud of being a Catholic, but I’m not as proud as other parts of my identity...like my love for Matthew. I really do hope you don’t tell, and I also hope you find comfort in this note. We’re all really proud of you.

-Mark

Did Matthew force them to write this? But why would Mark write about his feelings he doesn’t think he’s allowed to have? Did the song mean that much to people, that some are coming out to him?

The final note was Matthew’s.

Dear Abraham,

I’m sorry for underestimating you. It shouldn’t have been a really great song to prove I was wrong about you. I know I’ve been treating you differently, but I apologize and hope to be better in the future.

-Matthew 

***

To Juan,

Hey, man. No worries. I know plenty of orphans from where I’m from. It’s all good. You may not have a true, biological family, but you have us. Your parents don’t deserve children if they were quick to abandon.

To Luke,

Yeah, I totally get that. Rehab does seem to suck, I’m glad you’re out of it. Have a great day, Luke, and I’m glad you loved the song.

To Mark,

I promise not to say anything, but the others won’t care. I’ll assure you that much. You still fit in God’s great family. Thanks for listening to my song, have a wonderful day.

To Matt,

No worries, man! You’re completely fine! I’m glad you learned what you did was wrong!

Abraham fits too.


End file.
